


Secrets

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Series: Yuri!!! On Ice Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Yuuri's sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: Victor wants Yuuri to tell him a secret, something he had never told anyone before.





	Secrets

They’re in Hasetsu on the off season. It’s so different from the first time they were there. Yuuri had been so overwhelmed by his childhood hero in vivid life before him and Viktor had been so desperate to connect meaningfully with the sexy, confident, sweet boy he had danced with after the Grand Prix final. Both of them had lain in their separate beds, unable to close their eyes from thinking about the other. Yuuri could never have imagined that, only a few short months later, they would be here together, arms and legs tangled, sharing breath, so close they can barely tell where one of them ends and the other begins.

They’re in those lazy moments between sex and sleep. Viktor’s head is pillowed on Yuuri’s chest and Yuuri draws soft fingers through Viktor’s hair. 

“Tell me a secret,” Viktor whispered. “Something you’ve never told another person.”

Yuuri blushed into the darkness. “What kind of a secret?”

Viktor casually flicked Yuuri’s nipple with his tongue. “A sexy secret.”

Yuuri gasped. “You’re insatiable.”

“I’ll never get enough of my little piggy,” Viktor scooted his head down further and smooched the little bit of pudge that stubbornly hung on just below Yuuri’s belly button.

“O-ok,” Yuuri gasped. “I was a bit of a late bloomer.”

“Go on,” Viktor smiled against Yuuri’s skin, carefully mapping out his chest and stomach once more with the lightest press of lips. 

“One of the kids in my school told me that if I touched my dick for more than ten seconds, it would fall off,” Yuuri whined a little as Viktor dug his tongue into his bellybutton.

Viktor chuckled. “You were so innocent, my Yuuri.”

“I didn’t know better until University. Phichit was...very open...about everything.” Yuuri moaned.

“All those years, and you never touched?” Viktor sucked a mark into Yuuri’s hipbone.

“No, not even once. It only happened in my dreams,” Yuuri’s breath hitched as Viktor’s hand wandered a little lower, but still not low enough. “But then, you skated that routine...to...ummmm...to Maneater...Nelly Furtado. And you were wearing that outfit, with all the mesh and it looked like you were clothed in flames and strategic leather straps.”

“Yes, I remember that routine,” Viktor whispered. “Lots of hip movements.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri sighed. “Well, I got someone to record it for me and I took it back to my dorm room and just watched it over and over. I was so hard it hurt.”

“What did you do then, Yuuri? Show me,” Viktor commanded.

“I put it off as long as I could. I was still nervous. I didn’t know what I was doing. But I couldn’t stop pressing replay and it wasn’t going to go away on its own.” Yuuri reached down and cupped his balls. “This was enough at first. They felt so heavy, so full.” He rolled them around in his hand.

Viktor crawled back so he could pillow his head on Yuuri’s thigh. “What next?”

“It wasn’t enough after a while. So I decided to try…” Yuuri grasped his cock firmly and hissed. “I had no idea. It was too tight at first. It just hurt. I tried touching just the head but it was too much.”

Viktor planted tiny kisses all over Yuuri’s inner thighs. “Sweet, innocent Yuuri,” he murmured.

Yuuri shakily brought his hand up to his mouth and licked the palm slowly. “I thought it might be easier if it was wetter.” He gasped as he put his hand back on his cock.

“Smart boy,” Viktor teased.

“And then it was over in one...two...three.” Yuuri pumped his hand in time with the numbers, coming with a broken cry on three.

Viktor gently cleaned Yuuri with his tongue before crawling up and pulling his husband into a blistering kiss. “That was perfect, my love. Is it my turn now?”


End file.
